


Behind Closed Doors

by xXWarrior_AngelXx



Series: Video Game Vixens [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, For The Redfield Bloodline, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWarrior_AngelXx/pseuds/xXWarrior_AngelXx
Summary: There's nothing wrong with two people being really close friends, right? Especially if it's a man and a woman? No, not really. Well, at least, not to Claire and Kuro.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Video Game Vixens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> After one hell of a dry spell concerning my fan fics, I'm here with one of many that I've been zigzagging between. Nothing else to really say other than stay safe, wear a mask when going outside, and wash your damn hands. Happy reading!

Over the course of a whole decade, Kuro Seishin and Claire Redfield became good friends. Really good friends. Really _great_ friends.

That's what they were, all they were, friends. However, everyone else seemed to think otherwise.

Their closeness and friendliness crossed a line that everybody had made for their friends/comrades. It started with a few simple things such as Kuro walking in with an extra cup of coffee for Claire, or Claire tucking a few strands of hair out of Japanese American's face when passing him by. A few of their mutual friends often confronted them about it, but both of them would just laugh it off while cracking jokes on how wrong they were for each other. The two of them, whenever they made jokes about not liking each other, would always make disgusted faces whenever anyone within earshot would tell them to get a room, kiss, or even to just fuck already. Everyone knew that Claire was more focused on stopping any bio-terrorists and B.O.W.s from ruining any more innocent lives, so they knew that it was just indifference and not disgust.

Then, things got stranger, at least to everyone who wasn't the totally-not-a-couple. For starters, Claire made sure to stand right next to Kuro whenever they grouped up. Whenever they sat on the love seat of the break room together, the brunette would either lay both of her legs across his lap, or Kuro would start playing with her ponytail which didn't seem to bother her. When sitting down during meetings or even just regular hangouts, one would often be seen grabbing any part of the other's hand they could, usually ending up with their fingers intertwined. This didn't cause a disruption or anything, but it was noticed by most people. One time, Rebecca just straight up asked Claire why she didn't just ask the guy out, which only made Claire laugh uproariously out the door.

Another example happened one night when everyone had gathered for a few drinks at Leon's place. Without any worries about an outbreak at the moment, everyone got a little carried away with the drinks so when everything started winding down, Kuro - who wasn't all that into alcohol, so he was only slightly buzzed - found a passed-out Claire on the couch that Leon had said doubled as a pull-out bed. Instead of waking her up, he instead lifted her bridal style and carried her to one of the guest rooms. He wasn't sure if it was unconsciously, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did. Jill followed him to "make sure he didn't try anything." He laid Claire on the bed, tucking some of her hair from her face and removing her jacket to make sure she didn't get too warm - with some minor assistance from Jill.

"Aww, you're sho shweet, Kuro," she slurred before promptly passing out again. He raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit before laying a kiss on her forehead before leaving immediately to help Leon with the cleanup.

"Where's Claire?" Chris asked, his speech also being slurred - though not as much - as he started reaching for his keys. The older Redfield always got a little weird when drunk, but Kuro cut him some slack. The big guy has seen some shit.

"One, with the alcohol in your system, you probably shouldn't. Two, she's upstairs lying in bed, I think it'd be best if she stayed here for the night. Leon already gave the O.K." he answered. He then called Leon over to help get Chris onto the pull-out bed.

_'This fucker weighs a ton! Must be from all the boulders he's punched...'_

The next morning, Kuro was already at her door with a bottle of water and some toast to help with the ensuing hangover and Claire couldn't be more thankful.

"For the love of God, please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing last night," she told him, the throbbing pain in her head fading a bit.

"Not really. I just carried you to bed, then Jill and I had to take off your jacket so you didn't burn to death and you just said 'you're sho shweet, Kuro' and passed out," the relief in her face was palpable. "Huh. I'd figure you'd get embarrassed by what you said."

"Can't be embarrassed if it's the truth," Claire replied, slowly getting out of bed. She patted his cheek, then gave it a peck right near his lips. "Chris didn't leave, did he? He's my ride home."

"Nah, he's actually downstairs. He's probably hung over, too, but he's managing. That toast was just for your headache. I made some bacon and eggs for everyone else," Claire smiled and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The food was already laid out on the table with everyone already seated and eating although Chris was still over the stove making pancakes for everyone.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think _you_ of all people could cook, Kuro," Leon remarked as he took a bite of the mouth watering food, giving a smile to Claire who sat down across from him.

"I'm just gonna take the compliment and ignore that stealth insult, Kennedy," The dark haired man replied just as the brunette beside Kuro gave him a playful nudge with her elbow.

"When were you gonna tell me, hm?" she asked.

"Whenever you were gonna ask," Kuro replied snarkily, earning a punch to his arm. He picked up his fork and started eating as well, a comfortable silence settled between them as they all ate.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Claire? We're sorry to interrupt your day off, but we need to talk about some things," Rebecca said as she, Claire, Chris, and Jill sat together at the bar. Although it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they practically dragged the younger Redfield there to talk.

"O... kay? Now, you're all scaring me. What's up? Another outbreak? A B.O.W.?" she asked.

"Neither. It's still quiet. What Rebecca means is-" just then, Chris was cut off by Claire's phone ringing and she held up one finger so she could see who it was. Of course, it was Kuro and she smiled, taking the call.

"Hey, big guy," she said in a tone that was rather affectionate.

_"Yo. You called earlier? I didn't answer 'cause I was third wheeling with Jake and Sherry at the movies and my phone was off,"_ he explained through the phone.

"Yeah, I called earlier. I was asking if I could borrow your copy of DOOM Eternal. My copy got RROD'd and there's a particular part that's a bitch to beat."

_"Yeah, sure. It should be in its case on the shelves next to the TV, but you should check the system just in case. Oh, and do you think you could let Steele out of his cage? He usually goes to the bathroom at this time and I'm still on the road."_

"I know where it is, and sure thing. Though, I might not get to do the second one. I'm actually at a bar with my brother, Jill, and Rebecca right now."

_"Oh, that's cool. Take your time, then. Oh! Do you still have your key?"_

Claire took out her key ring and looked at the golden skeleton key dangling among the others; "Yeah, I got it."

_"Cool, cool, cool. We’re still on for tonight?"_

"Hell, yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

_"It's a date. See ya at seven!"_

"Bye."

_"Buh-bye,"_ Claire ended the call right there.

"Sorry about that. That - what?" she began, but stopped after seeing everyone staring at her with confusion and shock. They sat like this for a minute with the brunette growing increasingly uncomfortable with the impromptu staring contest.

"Are you two living together, or something?" Jill asked, propping her head up with her elbow.

"Hell, no! That'd be weird," Claire protested.

"You asked him for a video game and knew where it was," Chris pointed out.

"So? We hang out and I go over to his place, or he comes to mine."

"You have a key to his house," Rebecca did so as well. "I don't think Barry's wife got a key to his place until _after_ they got married."

"How else am I gonna get in? Do you not lock your fucking front door when you leave your home? Besides, he has a key to my place, so we're even," Claire defended herself.

"So, you're gonna sit there and tell us that despite doing everything together and being so close to the point where you two have a copy of each other's house keys, there's absolutely _nothing_ going on between you two?" Jill asked, completely flabbergasted at the notion.

"Exactly, so can we just drop this shit and move on?" her exasperation made apparent, she just got up and left, not having ordered anything from the place. The other three adults at the table spared a knowing glance towards each other.

"Neither of you actually bought that, right?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Jill replied. Chris shook his head. It wasn't that he was opposed to Claire dating the guy. She was a grown ass woman and could do whatever she wanted. Despite working in completely different agencies, he'd at the very least like to be informed.

* * *

_Kuro's House, 7:00 PM_

As soon as Claire entered the house, she and Kuro shared their normal greeting by hugging. After a few seconds of just holding each other, they sat together on one of the chairs and the male grabbed the TV remote. On the table in front of them was an assortment of what could be classified as "movie snacks."

Around halfway through the movie, their attention went from the film to each other. They held their gazes for a few minutes before their faces drew ever so close. There was a lustful twinkle in Claire's eyes and she gently bit her bottom lip. Yep, she was horny and Kuro knew what that meant, so he paused the movie.

"We weren't really gonna watch the whole movie anyways, right?" he asked. She didn't need to answer him verbally. Instead, she broke the distance and pounced on him, straddling him as he laid on the couch. She began attacking his lips with her own for a serious make-out session. His hands moved and grabbed a hold of her waist to pull her closer. Claire moaned softly and her hands slid up, her fingers roaming his hair. Her tongue snuck past his teeth and coiled around this. As she did this, she rocked back and forth, grinding her hips into his and he groaned at the sensation, already feeling his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants.

The basic human need for air was the only thing that got them to stop. Claire loomed over him just as her hands gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards. Even before it came off, Kuro already knew that she wasn't wearing a bra if the small bumps of her nipples against her shirt were any indication. She was as alluring as ever. Even with her jeans still on, he could still see her slim but feminine figure and her long legs clear as day. Her breasts were of a lovely C-cup size; not too big, but definitely not small by any means. She kept her necklace on, but that didn't bother him. In fact, it just drew his attention to her breasts even more.

The Redfield, regrettably, got off him and worked on getting out of her jeans. Kuro took the momentary freedom to hurriedly strip out of his own clothing, throwing them away to God-knows-where. She sat on his lap again when he was done and leaned towards his ear.

"I've been waiting all week for this, so you'd better keep up," she purred, nibbling at his earlobe but careful not to tug on his earring. Then, she quickly moved on, sliding her lips and tongue along his neck. Kuro ran his palms along the smooth skin of her back, sliding south and grabbing her ass.

Claire giggled into his ear, then moaned when he gave her cheeks a hard squeeze. She stopped her treatment of his neck and found his lips again, this time not as rough, but with an equal amount of desire in it. Her hands grabbed his wrists, guiding his hands to her sides. Kuro used his fingertips to caress her from her hips to just around the curves of her breasts, which elicited another noise of pleasure from the brunette. He pressed down on her mounds, feeling the soft flesh in his palms as well as the stiffness of her nipples which were only matched by that of his cock. He caught the little nubs between two fingers causing a shiver to go down Claire's spine.

"Fuck yes," she groaned. "Play with them. Ooh! Like that!"

Her warm breath in his ear coupled by the sexy purr of her voice egged him on. He cupped her tits, fondling them while flicking the pert tips with his thumbs. Her tongue plunged into his mouth once more, swirling around against his and tickling the roof of his mouth. Kuro matched her tongue with his, but suddenly realized that there was a better place where his tongue could be right now.

He pulled away, hearing Claire whine a bit, planning on targeting her nipple. As his lips worked down her throat, Claire threw her head back and he kissed her again. She sighed softly while he sucked on the soft skin while running her hands over his shoulders, chest, and arms as well as his back. He planted small kisses along her neck, between her collar bone, and then began kissing the top of her chest.

The impatient Redfield reacted to this by growling and grabbing two fistfuls of his hair, pushing his head down and making him laugh a bit; "Don't fucking tease me! Just suck on my tits already!"

At her request, his lips grazed the top of her left breast, her fingers tightened in his hair and she released a whimper that caused his throbbing member to jump. His mouth worked across her breast. Flicking his tongue out, he caught her nipple. Claire gasped and pushed his head down, arching her back and shoving more of her breast in his face. Kuro opened wide and eagerly sucked not just her nipple, but also half her breast into his mouth.

"Oh, yes!" Claire cried out as his lips fastened around her nipple and his tongue teased it. She started grinding harder into him and continued cupping her tits. He went from one perfect nipple to the other, sucking and licking one while stroking the other. She was moaning and making that hot little whimpering sound, and she was acutely aware of his own sounds of pleasure as he sucked and fondled her tits. This was so worth the week-long dry spell.

"Oh, that feels so good!" she purred. "Looks good, too!"

"You're damn right they look good," Kuro said around her nipple, causing her to giggle at the ticklish feeling. For the first time since they started, Claire's hand wrapped around his stiff, aching dick.

"Holy shit, you're hard!" she exclaimed, already stroking the eight inches of man meat. "A week isn't that long a time, but _man_ , did I miss your cock!"

"If I wasn't hard, there'd seriously be something wrong with me. Especially since I'm down here sucking your tits," he kissed her nipple again. They fell into silence, the only sounds in the room being the suckling of Claire's breasts and her soft moans.

"Your turn now~" she purred, moving away from his lips and removing herself from his lap. She got on her knees and positioned herself between his legs. She felt her throat dry as well as the familiar desire to go to town on his manhood, which stood proudly to attention. Claire cast the man a quick glance before she heard Kuro sigh as she peppered the head of his dick with soft sweet kisses. Her hands went back to pumping his length, making sure that he stayed hard in anticipation for their defining moment. She opened up her mouth and took the head in past her lips. Kuro tossed his head back at the sensation and reached his right hand down to rest on top of her bed gently as she really started to suck him off.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly. Claire spread her mouth a little wider, swallowing the head of his length into her mouth entirely and feeling her jaw stretch to the size of it. Kuro groaned a bit louder when he felt her push more of her head into his waist, taking in only half of his length. The warm damp feel of her breath combined with the soft smoothness of her hand had Kuro breathing raggedly in pleasure. Claire sealed her lips tightly around the middle of his length then started rapidly bobbing her head back and forth.

She savored the taste of his appendage and squeezed Kuro’s length as more of it repeatedly pushed into her mouth. An echo of soft slurping noises followed as Claire began to bob her head more energetically into his waist. She purposefully only took half of his erection due to her hand still working on the area that she didn’t get to, but the sensational feeling was there and made him pant with how good it felt. The brunette’s lips slurped and sucked his dick at her leisure; she was adept at knowing where to press her lips and how hard to suckle. She made use of her tongue, swiveling and swerving it around the length which offered an incredible boost to the eroticism of the act. Kuro was practically howling now, his hands gripped the back of her head as she feverishly swallowed his dick into her mouth as much as she could.

The man was blinded by pleasure, her hot and wet mouth and tongue working on his dick thoroughly. Squeezing her lips around his cock for another few minutes, Claire felt it throbbing readily to burst. She released her hand from the remainder of his length and readily dipped her head down it all, feeling the head reach her throat. She then began bobbing at a speed much faster than before, as if there was nothing else she could want in the world than for him to cum in her mouth.

"God damn! CLAIRE!!" he yelled, his cock finally letting loose. The brunette made a loud gurgling noise and squealed around his twitching length. She continued to suck and he let out a whimper, which Claire thought was adorable, as every bit of suction caused a long spurt of cum to flow into her mouth. She kept moaning and sucking even faster, loving every bit of it and milking every drop from him. Claire withdrew from his cock from her mouth and opened wide and showed him the amount of semen still in her mouth. She closed it and made a show of swallowing it all.

Claire barely had time to react as Kuro grabbed her and damn near threw her onto the couch. She yelped a bit in surprise, but was still happy about his excitement. Instantly aware of what he was going for, she opened her legs for him and he immediately stationed himself right in front of her pussy. She was completely soaked.

Her fingers were buried in her hair as he glanced up at her. Her eyes fluttered and rolled back as he gave a long, drawn out lick up the opening with the flat of his tongue. The brunette tried to get her ragged breathing under control, her fingers flexing and unclenching in repetition all on their own.

Kuro straight up devoured her; he sunk his tongue as far into her as it would go and dragged it over her clit, pressing hard and flicking it from side to side with just the tip. Closing his lips over her already solid clit, he suckled on it and swirled the tip of his tongue over it again in tight circles.

"Mmm... Aaah! Fuuuuuuck..." Claire groaned. The harder he sucked and licked, the harder it became to keep control over her own body. Her hips twitched and bucked against him, her hands constantly zigzagged between clutching his hair, fondling her breasts, and gripping the arm and back of the couch. Kuro wrapped his hands around her, firmly squeezing her ass to try to keep her still.

"Oh, God! Mmm...! Shit, that feels good!" she moaned, causing his cock to stir back to life. "Keep going! Don't fucking dare stop!!"

She dug the fingers of her left hand deep into his hair, pressing hard on the back of his head to hold his face tight up against her pussy while her other hand clamped down over her mouth to keep her whimpering breaths from turning into moans or screams. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Kuro could feel her legs giving way as her knees tried to clamp in together but were held firmly apart. Claire's thighs shook as he worked harder and faster with his tongue, doing his damnedest to make her cum soon to alleviate some of the pain growing in his jaw from the constant work. His prayers were answered after only a few more seconds.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!! Fuck!! Fuck, yes!!" her entire body convulsed and quivered as she let out a full blown howl. He felt the muscles in her pussy spasm and contract, forcing out a small jet of creamy fluid that trickled down his chin and dripped onto the couch.

Her body continued to convulse as he continued to lick furiously until she couldn't take any more and she pushed back on his forehead to push his tongue away from her clit that was now too sensitive to touch. He wasn't having it and swatted her arm away, suckling hard on her labia. Claire tried once again to remove him, but her attempt was not all there as a second orgasm hit her like a bullet train.

Finally, he sat back on his knees and simply looked up to admire the view as she tried to regain her composure, her whole body still twitching; her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her breathing wasn't much more than deep gasps for air. Kuro focused on the view of her perfect pussy, flushed pink and glowing as the mixture of her juices and his saliva shone in the light.

When her eyes finally fluttered open again, she straightened back up with a look of deep satisfaction shining out from her blue eyes. That look quickly gave way to one of fiery, animalistic passion as she leaned down and dragged him back up to her, ignoring the taste of herself on his lips she drew him in for another deep, ferocious kiss. Her hands flew down and frantically squeezed and massaged his cock, lining it up with and pressing the tip against her sopping wet hole.

"Foreplay's done! Hurry up and fuck me!" It came as a desperate shout, looking right at him with glazed eyes, half begging-half ordering him to fuck her several ways to Sunday. Always one to please, he grabbed her hips and didn't just penetrated her. He shoved every single inch of him in one go.

"Ohhhhh, God!! Just like that!! Give it to me!!" Claire fully let go of all of her inhibitions and cried out to the heavens. The tip of Kuro's dick was pressed against the part she favored the most, the deep inner wall that no sex toy could ever reach. He slowly pulled back as to where the tip was the only thing still inside her before throwing himself back into her, provoking more screams from the woman under him and expelling more of her wetness with each thrust. She grabbed the back of the chair as he continued with his rampant movements, her hair matted down from sweat and her breasts bouncing from each jerk of her body.

Kuro's eyes winced and shut tightly as he brought her hips back as hard as he could, and pressed into them. As he steadily pushed forwards with his hips the tightness of her muscles wasn't enough to outweigh the wetness and he slid in with minimal resistance. Claire gasped and her eyes fluttered as Kuro drove as deep as he physically could, until he could feel his balls pressing up against her.

Claire let out a loud, deep moan as her body tightened, squeezing his cock as hard as she could, trying to milk out the cum. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind his back. Her hips were bucking forwards to meet his and she used her legs to add more power to his thrusts from behind. Her hands found their way around his back, her nails digging in deep, and her eyes screwed tight shut as she gasped and squeaked every time he plunged forward into her.

Kuro could feel his own orgasm start to build, that overwhelming sensation forming at the base of his member. He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her body closer against his own as his orgasm went beyond his control. He could feel another load of cum explode out of him and deep into her. Claire let out another howling cry as a third orgasm washed over her, her cervical muscles tightly clenching around his pulsating length and wringing out more of gooey molten warmth right from the source. Neither of them were worried about her getting pregnant as Claire was regularly on birth control and tonight she was safe enough to do it raw.

"Oh, shit! It's a big one this time! Oh, fuck me...!" she cried out at max volume, keeping her arm around his shoulders. She let out a shuddering breath, head flung back and her body spasming while she was finishing the high ride of her climax. Claire's legs went slack and fell back to the floor as her upper body fell back onto the couch. She was very much aware of the fact that his third leg remained as stiff as when they began when it slipped out of her gaping pussy.

Just then, the Redfield twisted her body - paying no mind to the trail of his seed oozing out of her - and raised her perfect, peach shaped ass out to him with an inviting wiggle. Sometimes, Kuro forgot how much stamina she had.

"Round Two. Are you ready to move on? I sure as hell am," she laughed and licked her lips provocatively. With one more twitch, he was already right behind her with his cock in his hands, ready to start the next round. He slid himself back balls-deep inside her, grabbing her hips and thrusting with gusto. Claire eventually started meeting his movements with her own by bucking her hips back at him. She wasn't ashamed to admit it, but doggy style was her favorite position. She loved feeling him on his knees, spooning her and driving his meat so far into her that she swore that he reached her cervix.

"Haaah...! Uh, uh, uh...! Oh, fuck! Fuck! That feels so fucking good!" Claire moaned as she continued to get pounded from behind. She felt Kuro hunch over her back and reach around her to grab her swaying breasts, crushing them in his palms and periodically tweaking her nipples. She squealed her approval and looked back at him, a huge satisfied smile on her face. "Yes, yes, yes, YES! Play with my tits! Fuck me faster! Harder!"

Kuro readily complied and greatly upped the ante. The loud slapping noises reverberating all around the room as he voraciously and mercilessly fucked her, making her ass cheeks jiggle with every hard impact. Claire stood up of her knees, leaning back against his chest as she held his neck from behind. Her huffing and bellowing encouraged the man currently rutting her to move even harder than she thought he could even manage.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Mmmmm...! Oh, my fucking God, you're going even harder than last time!" Claire shouted in surprise. The sudden ferocity of his undulations made her orgasm come so much faster than she had anticipated. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and she let out a raucous cry of euphoria, feeling her walls convulsing in rampant contractions of her next climax. She bit down on her lip as she felt her insides being pumped full of his warmth.

"Ooooooh, fuck~! Aaaaaaah! You had _this_ much saved up in _one_ week~?" she asked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth right as Kuro's hardness slipped out again, already feeling his cum oozing down her thighs.

"A whole week of not masturbating can do that to a guy. I've seriously been looking forward to this the whole time," he replied. Something about his words struck a chord in the Redfield. The fact that he refrained from even jacking off in anticipation of screwing her senseless made her more than a little giddy. "I love you, Claire."

And that declaration made her swoon - _and she didn't do often_. She turned her head around to meet him in a much more passionate lip-lock despite their current condition. The truth is that they really _were_ in a relationship for the past year, but decided to keep it on a strict "need-to-know" basis between the two of them. Despite people's suspicions, they played up the "platonic friends" act so well, so nobody knew the real story. Their secret relationship was to remain so for a few more years before finally coming out with it.

Backing off after a bit, Claire's loving gaze reverted back to its previous raunchy stare; "I'm still up for more. What about you?"

Her boyfriend's eyes twinkled with the same lust as hers did; "I was worried that you couldn't. Wanna move this upstairs?"

"Fuck. _Yes~"_ Claire purred, then laughed as Kuro picked her up bridal style and rushed to his room.

* * *

The minute the door slammed shut, they made their way onto the bed. Claire was lying there, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed and her lover came in between them. Kuro didn't even wait before pushing forward. His hardness easily slid back into her, which didn't surprise either of them. He held himself over her body with the brunette lifting her head up and kissing him. Then, he began moving, grinding his hips against her at a fast pace at first, but then fell into a slow and steady rhythm. Claire adjusted her lower body and crossed her legs around his hips.

"Ooooooh, yeah," she groaned. In response, her shifted a bit to angle his hips so that he could brush up a particularly sensitive spot in her inner walls. Her fingers and toes curled for a moment and her hands twisted, bunching up the comforters from the tightness of her grasp. "THAT'S IT! Right there! Just like that...!"

Hearing her voice rise an octave, he maintained his angle of penetration and his thrusts became fast and hard again. The blissful pulses gained more intensity, the familiar vibration she experienced now morphing into nonstop buzzing. She pulled on his hair hard, but not hard enough that it hurt him.

"Don't stop. Don't stooooop!" Claire practically begged and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close while he fucked her. Kuro's breathing was heavy and she could feel his arms shaking as he tried to keep his weight off of her body. In response, she shifted her hips and spread her legs wide, pushing back against his thrusts and writhing underneath him. Their bodies slick with sweat, Kuro's lips made their way to her mouth. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as their tongues danced around with one another. He eventually broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"This feels really good," he said between panting breaths. "You feel really good, Claire."

"You're not - oh, shit - bad, either, just like always..." Kuro smirked at the praise and pushed himself back up and continued to fuck her. He maintained the same pace, however his thrusts became longer, deeper, and harder. His hips slammed against Claire's. At the same time, hers kept rocking in tandem with his as her passion quickened inside of her. "Yes, yes... Oh, fuck yes...! Mmmmmmm..."

Soon, the Redfield once again teetered on the edge of blissful orgasm. The powerful vibrations inside of her pussy rose and fell, her own body teasing her by denying her the release she was beginning to crave. Their eyes met each other's with Claire's having a myriad of desperation in the wake of her approaching orgasm.

The woman's pleas for both of their climaxes prompted Kuro to finally drop down, his thrusts stopped for a split second, causing a pang of disappointment. However, the speed of his ensuing movements surprised her again, an all-encompassing tidal wave of ecstasy falling over her just as he toyed with her breasts again by thumbing her left nipple.

Claire had her next orgasm before she even realized it. Her sounds of pleasure started off as shallow breaths, then gradually increased to intense screaming. The unexpected force of climax threw her for a loop, her pussy clenching around Kuro's manhood with a vice grip. He didn't let up, though. He groped at her tits and pinched her nipples as he continued to fuck her. Claire's fingernails dug into his upper back just as she arrived at peak of her orgasm. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Oh, shit," Kuro chimed in. "Shit, I'm about to cum..."

"Cum in me...!" she gasped. With those magic words, he drove inside of her several more times before his face scrunched up. He let out a few more grunts as he buried himself as far into her as he could. The twitching of his cock inside her soaked pussy brushed against her velvet walls. Finally, with a growl akin to a tiger's, Kuro felt his balls tighten and expelled a flow of semen into her, sending an intense pulse of pleasure through her body that caused her body to spasm. Claire reveled the feeling of his warmth filling her, not at all worried about getting pregnant as she had regularly taken birth control.

After emptying his load, he pulled out of her and finally collapsed on top of her. The sound of their vigorous fucking was replaced by the sound of heavy panting. Kuro used what remaining strength he had to flip himself over next to her, his shrinking cock wet, slick, and shining from Claire's juices.

"So... what's the score... this time...?" he asked in between haggard breaths.

"Three orgasms from you... and four... from me..." she answered. The competitive side of her was angry at this, but at the same time having four orgasms in one night seriously wore her out. In fact, in the many, many times that they had sex, she doesn't remember ever cumming four times.

_God_ , did she love this man.

* * *

The next morning, Claire opened her eyes and winced at the sunlight beaming directly in her face from the opened blinds. Turning away from the window, she heard Kuro's footsteps moving away from the door to his room and over towards the bathroom. He obviously had opened the blinds himself - the big bastard. She loved the man dearly, but even he had times where he would just piss her off - purposefully or otherwise. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled at the lingering scent of him.

She lays there for a few more minutes in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but she eventually gave up and rolled onto her back. She sat up - getting a slight chill from the sudden change in temperature due to her state of undress - and stretched her arms over her head, sighing contentedly afterwards. She got up and looked at the clock: 7:53AM. She had a little under two hours before she had to actually leave.

Claire groaned at the thought and walked around the house, grabbing every article of clothing off the floor she could find. The sounds of the shower running caught her attention, though, and another dirty thought came to her head. Smiling deviously, she walked up to the bathroom, noting with glee that the door was slightly ajar; _'Perfect.'_

Edging her way in ever so slowly, Claire found the blurred silhouette of her target. She made sure to not make a sound as she sashayed her way closer. Sliding open the door and stepping inside, the steam of the hot waters enveloped her and her grin grew. Kuro was turned away from her, but there was no doubt in her mind that he knew she was there. As such, she just walked under the flowing water and pressed her entire body against his, catching a whiff of his body wash.

"Figured you'd do this eventually," he said without turning around.

"Well, it's good for you that I'm not very subtle," Claire replied, reaching her arms around his frame and down towards his manhood. She gripped it in both hands and felt it harden at her touch. "Now that I think of it, I don't think we've fucked in the shower yet. Wanna try it out~?"

"Do we have time?" he asked, but she knew he was up to it. Especially considering that he was reaching behind him to brush his fingers against her slit.

"It'll be fine. Just turn around~"

And just like that, the shower head wasn't the only thing making noise in that bathroom.


End file.
